The Most Unforgettable Anniversary
by BigTimeStarKid-1
Summary: "How do you even know about it anyway?" I asked, but my only reply was two fingers pointed in Kendall's direction and a loud cry from Gustavo in frustration.  "You are dead Knight." I growled.  Nothing but Kogan smut here!


**Here's my newest story, it's my first Kogan fiction so please be nice  
>Kogan is one of my favourite pairings, but I was always too intimidated by the amazing stories already written about the pair, and then I thought stuff it!<strong>

**This story is also dedicated to **_LoganLuvr _**she is an amazing author, you should definitely check out her stories, and she's one of the most caring and genuinely amazing people I have ever spoken to in my life. So please read her stories, they are some of the best that I've read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I wish that I owned Kendall, or any of them really. Especially Kendall though, those Schmidt eyes are just irresistible *swoon***

**The Most Unforgettable Anniversary.**

**Logan's POV;**

'_Meet me at the pool in ten xxx P.S. Wear something nice ;)' _

When I received the text from Kendall it only evoked confusion within me, he'd been out since 8am and decided at 11:50 that he would text me. Nothing good usually came from these situations. Regardless of my brain screaming that I should just go to bed - because we would face the wrath of Gustavo if we screwed anything up during rehearsal in the morning if we stayed up too late – I still stood up from my bed and attempted to make myself presentable before making my way down to the pool.

The sight that I was met with rendered me speechless. Kendall was standing in front of me, surrounded by tiny candles and Rose petals with a small table set up with dinner for two.

"Kendall..." I started.

"Shh, this is about you, happy anniversary Logie." He said softly with a bright smile on his face, making him look even more beautiful in his dark blue shirt and dress pants.

"Our anniversary is tomorrow, we could get into trouble for this you know." I informed him as I stepped closer to where he was waiting.

"Actually, it's 00:03, so it is our anniversary and when did you start caring about pissing off Bitters or Gustavo?" He teased.

"You have a point; I can't believe we've been together for two years already." I breathed as I finally reached him, standing inches away from him.

"I can't believe it either, but I'll be the same when we get to twenty." He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, as though he hadn't seen me for months. I returned his kiss eagerly, my tongue meeting his in a fierce battle for dominance, which I gave up on as usual. I moaned and put my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me as I stood on my toes and reach his level. When we finally pulled away I laughed a little and pressed my forehead against his, he'd literally taken my breath away, as usual. I pressed another kiss to his lips before letting go.

"Now, it's time to eat." He grinned before pulling out a chair for me and then claiming the seat opposite after retrieving our food.

*****AFTER DINNER*****

I moaned as Kendall's tongue mapped out all of my sensitive spots, my fingers entangled themselves in his hair as I attempted to pull him even closer to me. We had relocated to a cabana after dinner and quickly started kissing, which had led to this. I felt Kendall's moan when he lay down on top of me, his erection brushing against mine through our trousers causing the delicious friction that I hadn't grown used to, even after two years together.

"God, Kendall. Do something." I whispered into his ear as he began to kiss down my neck, biting my pulse point. He started to suck the same spot – which he knew was one of my weaknesses – I threw my head back as he started to unbutton my shirt, his mouth still sucking the same place. When he finally pulled away I was moaning even more, his tongue soothed the bruise that I knew was forming lazily as his hands pushed my shirt off my shoulders.

He placed more kisses up my neck and across my jawline to finally reclaim my bruised lips with his swollen ones and I quickly undid his shirt, leaving it open when his hands found my belt. I sucked on his tongue teasingly while I flipped us over to open his pants and let him pull of his shirt properly. I smirked at him as I kissed down his neck and across his collarbone, my eyes ever leaving his.

"Logie..." He moaned when I started to suck on one of his nipples, our eyes still firmly locked onto one another's.

"What do you want Kendall?" I whispered into his ear, my breath tickling the shell of it, which I knew turned him on.

"I need to be inside of you," He replied immediately, "right now."

"You need to prepare me first." I said, licking the inside of his ear softly. He growled and flipped us back to our original positions, him on top of me. His hands got back to work quickly as he slid my pants and boxers from my hips in one go and threw them behind him along with his own which he quickly removed.

"You're so hot Logie, just lying there writhing when I touch you. You love it don't you?" He whispered as his hand found my erection and stated pumping slowly.

"Stop teasing me, I need you." I whimpered as he pulled his hand off my aching member, turning him on even more. His eyes had darkened with lust at my words and he grabbed a small bottle of lube from beside us and smeared it on his fingers quickly.

"How much do you want it? I don't think it's enough right now..." He smirked as he looked down at me, his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Kendall, I swear if you don't do _something _I'll find someone who will." I threatened. He immediately pushed his finger into me, the second following only moments later. When he started to thrust them in and out of me quickly a series of broken moans and other embarrassing noises fell from my mouth as they brushed against my prostate teasingly. When he finally added a third finger to stretch me I threw my head back in pleasure and pushed down on them more. He gently rubbed his finger against my prostate to make me moan, the small bundle of nerves making the pleasure pulsing through my veins heighten in a second. "Kendall, I'm ready. Fuck me. Please." I begged.

"You're such a slut Logan." He growled, but I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "You're my slut though." He told me before pushing into me quickly and not leaving me time to adjust to his impressive size.

"Fuck, Kendall, harder." All of these words fell from my mouth as he started to thrust into me quickly; my legs wrapped around his waist and met each of his thrusts as best as I could in this position.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Kendall whispered into my ear as he continued thrusting even harder.

"Ugh, harder, please." I moaned loudly when he buried his head in my neck and started placing a series of kisses and small bites wherever he could. He was driving me crazy, his dick was hitting my prostate softly with each thrust and making the fire in my belly grow even more intense with every slight movement.

As soon as he started moving faster and harder the only sounds that could be heard were our harsh breathing and his hips meeting my ass. One of Kendall's hands found my wrists and held them above my head in a tight grip while the other found my leaking member and began to stroke it slowly, not matching the fast pace of his thrusts at all.

"Ugh, my God Kendall, please." I cried when he did this, his hand adding to the pleasure immensely.

"I love you so much Logan." He whispered in the most loving tone I could have imagined as his hips slowed down.

"I love you too." I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his as I finally came, releasing all over his hand and stomach as well as my own and letting out a loud cry of his name. Only seconds later he came inside of me with a grunt, his hot seed filling me as he thrust shallowly a few more times to work us both through the pleasure before he collapsed on top of me.

His lips met mine in a sweet chaste kiss when we had recovered, his beautiful green eyes now full of love as he stared into mine.

"I really do love you." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair softly.

"I know, I love you too Kendall, so much." I replied with tears in my eyes because of his words and the truth he held in his eyes while he said them. "What time is it? We could get into serious trouble if your mom catches us."

"I don't really want to think of my mom at a time like this Logan" he laughed, but checked his phone anyways, "it's 2:47."

"We're screwed at work; we have to be there at 7:00 to record." I said as we both got dressed, in our clothes that were scattered around the cabana from earlier.

"I don't care, Gustavo would have yelled at us regardless." He stated, completely unfazed by the idea.

*****AT WORK*****

"DOGS! How did you manage to lose your tiny bit of talent over 24 hours?" Gustavo screamed after our attempt at recording out new single.

"Well, Logie and I had some..." Kendall started but was promptly cut off by my hand over his mouth.

"You'd better not finish that sentence Knight." I warned.

"They had sex in a cabana." Carlos blurted out.

"Carlos!" I cried in pure embarrassment, my face flushing a deep shade of red as Kendall and James laughed loudly.

"You have a huge hickey dude; I think everyone figured it out already." James stated through his laughter.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tell anyone about the location." I said, shooting a vicious glare in Carlos' direction. "How do you even know about it anyway?" I asked, but my only reply was two fingers pointed in Kendall's direction and a loud cry from Gustavo in frustration.

"You are _dead_ Knight." I growled.

**I hope this was at least a little bit enjoyable. I will apologise in advance if it sucked completely :P  
>Reviews are welcomed with open arms!<strong>


End file.
